1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a signal transmission circuit, a switching system, and a matrix converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gate drive circuit applies a gate voltage to a gate terminal of a semiconductor switch and performs on-off control of a semiconductor switch. The gate drive circuit applies the gate voltage to the gate terminal of the semiconductor switch, which has high withstand voltage characteristics.
Japanese Patent No. 5552230 discloses a bidirectional switch for which a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor is used. The bidirectional switch may allow a current to flow in both directions between two terminals when turned on, and may interrupt the bidirectional current when turned off.
An element that insulates a direct current (DC) component between a primary side and a secondary side is referred to as a signal insulator or a non-contact signal transmitter. The signal insulator is indispensable to drive the semiconductor switch with high withstand voltage characteristics.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-067012 discloses an open-ring type electromagnetic resonance coupler capable of isolatedly transmitting a gate signal and power.